matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Moles
Geoffrey Moles is the assistant to the King of Underworld, Anthony DeSaxe. History Early History As he grew up, Geoffrey Moles graduated from the Warton School of Business, as well as the South Philly school of street fighting. Because of his skills, Geoffrey was hired by Anthony DeSaxe, the impending King of the Kingdom of Underworld of the Four Legendary Kingdoms. In his 25 years of service, Geoffrey served the roles of being Anthony's butler, bodyguard and executive manager, though the royal considered Geoffrey his friend. The Three Secret Cities In the days after the conclusion of the Great Games of the Hydra, Geoffrey learned that Anthony had been disavowed by the other Kings and set his brother Yago, the Slave King and Governor of the Royal Prison of Erebus, to apprehend him. Though much of Anthony's assets were being liquidated, Geoffrey was able to hide away some of the heirlooms and art pieces his master cherished and sent them to a safe house in Rome. Geoffrey left Anthony a message on an emergency voicemail line to warn him of the situation, and that he would need to quickly return to his Saxony Tower penthouse to retrieve any other items he might want. Soon after, Geoffrey left Anthony another message to assure him that things at the apartment were safe for the time being. As they were en-route to New York, Anthony received the message, and when Jack West Jr asked if Geoffrey could be trusted, Anthony assured him that he trusted Geoffrey with his life. Geoffrey waited for Anthony and his new allies on the Saxony Tower's helipad, and upon his master's arrival he informed the former King of Underworld that the Slave King had landed at Newark and would arrive shortly. Geoffrey accompanied the group into Anthony's vault as they prepared to grab the tablet of the Altar of the Cosmos and the Helmet of Hades, but received word that someone was on their way up to the penthouse in Anthony's private elevator. Geoffrey and the others were forced to hide in a panic room as Orlando Compton-Jones and his entourage breached the apartment, killed Anthony's personal staff and took the artifacts. As they attempted to leave in the elevator, they were confronted by Yago and his men, only for the situation to be further complicated by the arrival of the Knights of the Golden Eight. As the Knights allowed Yago to take Anthony, Geoffrey lunged after his master's captors to try and free him, only to be knocked down by one of Yago's men. As Yago leveled his pistol at Geoffrey, Anthony pleaded for his brother to spare him, and though he knew the Knights would likely kill the butler anyway, Yago agreed. Indeed, the moment the Knights opened fire on the penthouse, Geoffrey was too slow to get clear as the V-22 Ospreys' gunfire impacted his body, killing him. Skills * Trained Combatant: Having graduated from a school of street fighting, Geoffrey's hand-to-hand combat skills were considerable enough for the King of Underworld to employ him as a personal bodyguard. * Management Skills: As a graduate of the Warton School of Business, Geoffrey is capable of managing several of the affairs Anthony is responsible for in his master's absence or stead. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members